


Four Makes For Good Company

by doitsushine92, InnoSins



Series: Poly EXO [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnoSins/pseuds/InnoSins
Summary: In which Baekhyun, Sehun and Chanyeol fight for Kyungsoo and fall in love along the way.





	Four Makes For Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soften](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soften/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Amanda for helping me write this hell - as you can see, I used many of your paragraphs here  
> This is for Elizabeth, who tweeted the prompt over a month ago and was kind enough to let me write it out.

The Do Bakery is known for many things: the walls decorated with paper flowers, the blackboard tables you can write on with colourful chalk – which is provided by the local and placed on plastic cups on the tables -, the delicious pastries and the custom service.

However, Baekhyun thinks there’s one thing that beats all of them, and that is the head chef, Do Kyungsoo. Standing a few centimetres shorter than Baekhyun himself, raven black hair gelled up to reveal his forehead and the plushest lips in this side of town; the young man has become Baekhyun’s number one reason to frequent the bakery.

Of course, Baekhyun didn’t know about Kyungsoo the first time he visited – going there was a matter of fate, as the teacher likes to think, urged by Jongdae’s constant praises of the place. 

Jongdae went with him, because he’s a pesky friend who can smell free food from miles away, and urged them to sit on the table by the window because apparently it has a nice view of the park across the street where Jongdae’s boyfriend jogs every day.

Baekhyun didn’t have too many expectations of the place, to be honest. Jongdae tends to get overexcited about things and hype them up to the point it’s impossible for them to actually be as good as he says they are, but he was right about the bakery that time.

They ordered two slices of orange cake and lattes, a tall waiter delivering them with the most forced smile Baekhyun had seen on anyone – he could practically hear the boy’s cheeks screaming in protest at the foreign move.

The had a nice evening, but Baekhyun wasn’t ready to say the place truly is as fabulous as Jongdae said until he spots a short boy exit the kitchen with a chef hat on his hands and a concerned look on his face.

Baekhyun choked on the remaining sips of his latte, Jongdae laughing at his misfortune but not making a single move to help. After getting his oxygen back, Baekhyun pointed to the mysterious boy and asked, “Who’s that?”

“Uh?” Jongdae followed the direction of his finger and said, “That’s Do Kyungsoo, the owner.”

That was the day Baekhyun became strangely addicted to lime cake.

-

Chanyeol wandered into the bakery on accident, the same evening Baekhyun did. Even three weeks later, he can’t believe fate would be as kind to him as to make him miss his bus and open up the skies, forcing him to take refuge in the nearest shop he could find still open.

Inside, a lone waiter sat by the counter, playing with his phone while the cashier eyed through a magazine disinterestedly. They both looked up when he entered and made the little bell above the door ring.

“Welcome to Do Bakery,” the cashier said mechanically. Then, she added with more interest, “You’re soaked.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Chanyeol answered dryly. The waiter snorted, getting up and moving to the coffee machine.

“You get black coffee,” he told him, handing him a cup.

Chanyeol’s thanks were interrupted by the arrival of his future husband. Well, assuming the laws changed in two to three years. Chanyeol, too busy planning out their wedding, didn’t hear the man tell him they’re about to close the first time, but he did hear him ask the waiter if he was deaf.

“I’m sorry,” he said dumbly. “I’ll leave when it stops raining, I promise.”

Chanyeol even gave himself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering. Any rational thought flew out the window when the man smiled at him – it was small, but it was there – and told him not to worry about it.

-

Sehun thanks the heavens everyday for this job. He gets paid weekly, his attractive looks get him generous tips everyday, he and Jongin get to keep their apartment and most importantly, he met Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, who is so kind to him, even if Sehun can’t use his words half the time; Kyungsoo, who always has a smile on his face when talking to him, even if Sehun only has two default facial expressions to go with his three human emotions – as Jongin likes to say. Sehun actually finds himself to be very charming, thank you.

The fist time he met Kyungsoo is when he showed up to the job interview, bags under his eyes and exhausted from his midterms. Kyungsoo hadn’t commented on the fact that Sehun most likely looked like he was ready to drop dead, asked him about his qualifications and laughed when Sehun blurted out, “I can manoeuvre two textbooks and a coffee cup through the mess of my apartment.”

What Sehun never planned on was the competition. It doesn’t take a genius to notice that both the kindergarten teacher and the drummer come to the bakery for something else other than their vanilla lattes and chocolate mouse.

Like right now – the tall freak of a man is leaning against the counter, frantically brushing his hands through his hair while staring at his own reflection in the small mirror on the wall opposite to him. Sehun regrets ever letting him stay in the bakery that faithful evening.

The teacher, whose name Sehun vaguely thinks it’s something alone the lines of Hyun, is sitting at his usual table, hands wringing together in nervousness. 

Sehun scoffs, a scowl marring his features. He’s towelling dry the cup in his hands with a little more force than necessary, and Somi maybe says something about it, but he brushes her off; he doesn’t have time to listen to a high schooler make jabs at him.

The Hyun guy suddenly brightens up – Sehun narrows his eyes when he notices it’s because Kyungsoo is stepping out of the kitchen, his sweet smile stretching across his face when he addresses Somi about the order that’s supposed to arrive today. Sehun is blinded by his own crush and doesn’t notice the drummer and Hyun dude both making their way to Kyungsoo, seemingly unaware of the other’s presence.

Sehun blinks owlishly, much like Kyungsoo does when he notices there are two guys crowding around him, both smiling a little too much, a little too bright. Somi, the brat, doesn’t try to hide the amusement in her face, leaning back on her tall chair and crossing her arms completely disregarding the ringing cell phone.

“May I help you?” Kyungsoo asks carefully. There’s a flicker of recognition when he looks at the drummer, but that’s it.

They both talk at the same time and are left staring at each other in confusion. The teacher frowns, turns his head to look at Kyungsoo and opens his mouth again. Once more, the drummer speaks in sync with him. If Sehun didn’t see them as the enemy, he would have laughed.

Somi does laugh, but she’s conscious enough to at least pretend she’s looking at something on her phone – even if she isn’t supposed to use it during work hours. Kyungsoo burrows his brows, his lips thinning out to a line and he’s excusing himself to the kitchen before either of them can say anything else.

Immediately, the two men are arguing, their voices rising in volume until Sehun has to step in, the other customers casting wary glances at the bickering duo. The elderly couple that always goes in for their afternoon coffee are laughing quietly though, which only perturbs Sehun even more because those two are as stiff as they come.

“Excuse me,” Sehun says. “If you’re going to argue then please leave the bakery. You’re bothering our clients.”

The teacher snorts. “Shut up kid, you don’t understand.”

“I’m twenty-three,” Sehun say, matter-of-factly. “You’re the one who looks like he’s three.”

The drummer laughs so hard his snapback falls of his head. The teacher glares and stomps on it. The drummer stops chortling and glares back, picking up his hat and dusting it off.

“Watch where you’re going, you midget,” he grumbles. 

“How about you mind your own business the next time?” the teacher says. “You ruined my opportunity.”

“Opportunity for what?” the drummer asks incredulously. 

“To ask Kyungsoo out,” the teacher stresses out, like it’s obvious.

“No,” the drummer laughs. “You’re not asking him out. I am.”

“No, I am.”

“No, I am.”

They go back and forth, until Sehun feels like he’s watching a tennis match. Somi pops her bubble gum and stares at the two.

“None of you is asking Kyungsoo out,” Sehun interrupts eventually. “I am.”

Both the teacher and the drummer turn to look at him at the same time. “What?”

-  
And thus begins a war. 

Sehun has the field advantage since he works with Kyungsoo everyday, up close and personal, but the other two are actually Kyungsoo’s age. Somi is never slow to remind him that Kyungsoo probably looks at him like a little brother, and Sehun is never slow to remind her that she’s five and knows nothing.

During his shifts, Sehun is in his absolute best behaviour, especially when Kyungsoo is around. He’s never been so enthusiastic about his job, and some of the regulars give him odd looks but they’re not his problem.

However much he hates to admit it, though, the other two are making great progress – and, dare he say, more than him too. 

The drummer, whose name Sehun finds out is Chanyeol, decides to bring out the big guns: his arms. Ok, Sehun may be into tiny guys with big eyes, but even he has to admit that Chanyeol is hot, with both arms covered in tattoos and biceps bulging from exercise. Kyungsoo had a mini meltdown the first time he saw them, and ever since does his best to advert his eyes whenever Chanyeol is in the vicinity.

Baekhyun, the teacher, also has the advantage of his personality. Kyungsoo was exasperated at first, but he’s obviously grown fond of him and his loudness. Baekhyun seems to be an expert and making people like him, which is something that Sehun isn’t very good at, sadly.

When he realizes he is falling behind, he turns to the master of seduction that is his messy best friend, but Jongin is completely useless when it comes to helping others (read: Sehun) and is only good for sitting on the counter and eating cake until Somi cuts him off.

“Jongin,” Sehun whines quietly when the bakery is sort of empty, their only company an old couple seating at the back and the workers in the kitchen. “You’re supposed to be helping me!”

“How?” Jongin asks incredulously. “I can’t hit on Kyungsoo hyung for you.”

“You could give me advice,” Sehun says. 

Jongin gives him a look. “Sehun, my moves only work when you have charisma, which you don’t.”

“You’re a shitty best friend and I hate you.”

“Love you too bro.”

-

“Three guys asked me out today.”

Junmyeon lifts his eyes from the report he’s writing to stare at his roommate. Kyungsoo’s eyes are already wide by nature, but now they are rounder than usual as he stares at nothing in particular, waiting for his best friend to say something.  
“And how do you feel about that?”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” Kyungsoo grumbles, kicking his shoes off and dropping face first on the couch. “Just tell me what you do.”

“Do you like any of them?” Junmyeon asks, abandoning his laptop in favour of sitting with Kyungsoo and brushing his hair. Kyungsoo nods, not looking up. “Which one?”

When he doesn’t answer for a while, Junmyeon lifts the other’s head carefully to look him in the eye. “Do you like all of them?”

The blush is enough answer. Junmyeon sighs, massaging Kyungsoo’s scalp softly while the younger boy thinks. 

“Are you over Taemin?” Junmyeon asks kindly. Taemin is a sore subject for his friend and the last thing he wants to do is reopen old wounds, but he needs to know. 

“I am,” Kyungsoo confirms. “I’m just not too sure about dating. Not after what happened.”

“You should give them a chance,” Junmyeon suggests. “See how it goes. Not everyone is going to be like Taemin. There are good guys out there.”

“Taemin was a good guy,” Kyungsoo snaps. “And look how that turned out.”

Junmyeon doesn’t answer and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be about to continue talking. Instead, Junmyeon offers to make them both dinner and gets up to leave for the kitchen, Kyungsoo’s comfort food in mind.

Later, when they’re both climbing up the stairs to leave for their rooms, Kyungsoo stops in his step and says. “I’ll go out with them. See how it goes.”

-

Perhaps Sehun should have seen this coming. But he still can’t help but feel surprised – and heartbroken - when he witnesses Kyungsoo leaving the bakery one night with Chanyeol.

His boss is dressed nicely, a beige sweater and jeans. He also has a big smile on his face when Chanyeol holds the door for him and Sehun can actually hear his heart shatter when they link arms and walk out into the evening air.

Baekhyun is there too. Sehun has front seats to witness the way his face falls when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol greet each other excitedly, and if the student isn’t mistaken, he hastily stuffs a little gift bag on his backpack when they walk past him.

Somi watches them with less amusement this time, as if she really feels sorry for them, and gets them both vanilla slices on her. Sehun sits with Baekhyun in a corner table, eating his cake quietly while Baekhyun stares out the window.

They’re not sitting for long, though. Baekhyun suddenly stands up and tugs Sehun out of his chair, ignoring the younger’s protests and dragging him out the door. 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asks. He’s not in the mood for games.

“We’re following them,” Baekhyun says convinced. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are not too far from them, sipping on newly purchased smoothies. 

Sehun then asks the obvious question. “Why?”

“Because I’m not one to give up easily and you shouldn’t either.”

Sehun finds himself following Kyungsoo and Chanyeol around on their date, Baekhyun chatting animatedly with him in the meantime. Thankfully they stick to public places like the park and the movie theatre, and Sehun even gets to watch the new "It" movie.

Baekhyun is - Sehun has to admit - really cute, especially when he's watching horror movies. He jumps at all the right moments, gasping and covering his eyes at some points, and even grasping Sehun’s hand near the end. There’s a weird, fluttery feeling in his chest when he does so, but Sehun ignores it.

-

Ever since that day an unspoken agreement is settled. Kyungsoo seems willing to go on dates with all of them, considering how he says yes to Baekhyun two days after his outing with Chanyeol, and he goes out with Sehun a week later.

The agreement is to spy on one another. Well, it isn’t spying, but rather making sure that no kissing or anything like that is involved until Kyungsoo makes his decision, as long as the baker doesn’t realize what’s going on. 

Sehun thanks the heavens for everyday he spent as a kid playing ninjas with Jongin because now he has great reflexes and can follow Kyungsoo around without being seen. And, he has to admit it; he’s having fun with the other two.

-

“Will you stop that?” Chanyeol hisses.

Sehun ignores him, too preoccupied with adjusting his binoculars. He’d finally caught sight of Baekhyun’s obnoxiously pink hair as he was dragged from ride to ride by Kyungsoo, but the cart keeps moving and jolting and he just can’t go all James Bond on his crush if his vantage spot is compromised like this.

“Sehun, seriously, I don’t like elbows on my ribs.”

“And yet you like needles.”

“What?”

“You have a tattoo on your ribcage,” Sehun murmurs distractedly, following Kyungsoo’s cute little behind as he runs to yet another rollercoaster. 

Whatever Chanyeol says in response is lost on Sehun because their ride is coming to an end. Sehun hastily puts his hat back on and forces Chanyeol to do the same before getting off the Ferris wheel. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo aren’t too far from them, standing in line for a rollercoaster that looks like it’ll send Sehun flying into outer space. But his desire to snoop is greater than his self-preservation so he and Chanyeol get in line, about ten people behind them. 

“Look at that,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, one bare arm sneaking around Sehun’s shoulder. “They’re wearing matching shirts.”

Sehun grunts in response, trying to wiggle away from his grip. Chanyeol doesn’t let him, tugging him closer to his body. Chanyeol is warm, Sehun notes begrudgingly. The line moves forward, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo now the next to get on the ride and Sehun worries for a second that they’ll miss them, but the people in front of Sehun move away and suddenly there is only a teenage couple standing between the four of them.

“Crap,” Sehun mutters, twisting his head to avoid looking at the other two. Maybe they won’t be seen. 

Chanyeol presses Sehun’s face to his chest when Kyungsoo turns his head around out of nowhere, the younger boy getting up close and personal with his firm torso and the cologne he’s wearing. It’s dizzying, how close they are, but Sehun tries not to show how affected he is by it.

On the ride, Chanyeol grips his arm tightly and shouts in his ear, all wide grins and excited hoops. Sehun pretends the swooping of his stomach is due to the rollercoaster.

-

Baekhyun leans his head on the window. Hyeri is asleep on his lap, her thumb stuck in her mouth even though she supposedly gave that up a year ago – or so her mother thinks. Jongdae is balancing precariously at the front of the bus, singing loudly with the rest of the kids.

Today was field trip day. Baekhyun liked to let the kids choose, and this time they all agreed to go the aquarium, and currently they’re on their way back to school. Now, Baekhyun loves his kids, he really does, but his head is pounding and he kind of wants to fall asleep on the spot. 

Behind him, Jeno and Jaemin are play-fighting, Yeri is trying to smother Sooyoung with her pillow across the aisle and Donghyuck is making Mark regret every life decision he’s ever made by pestering him. The rowdiness is very familiar to him so Baekhyun isn’t bothered; although he does stop Yeri before Sooyoung actually passes out.

There’s a rare lull in the bus about five minutes later and Baekhyun closes his eyes, the sandman almost whisking him away when the bus suddenly pulls over, the engine making a strange noise before stopping all together. Baekhyun moves Hyeri to the other seat carefully, supressing a squeal when she curls up and continues to nap, and moves up to the front of the bus.

Jongdae is already talking to the driver, a frown etched on his face. “Are you sure?”

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I don’t know,” the driver says truthfully, getting off his seat. “I’ll go check.”

“He says it simply stopped,” Jongdae murmurs. “The engine, I mean. Where are we, anyway?”

Baekhyun examines the street they’re on. It’s very familiar, but before he can put his finger on it the driver hops back on and gives them a sombre look.

“There’s a problem with the engine. I’m not going to bore you with the details but we’re gonna have to either wait for someone to come pick you up or you could walk back to the school.”

“Walk back?” Jongdae asks indignantly. “We’re at least thirty minutes away from school! The kids can’t possibly walk that far. _I _can’t possible walk that far.”__

__A lightbulb goes off in Baekhyun’s head. “I have an idea.”_ _

__

__“Why are you closing so early?” Chanyeol whines, lips forming a pout. Kyungsoo ignores him, flipping the open sign to read closed before stalking to the kitchen. He comes out again with Sehun in tow, both carrying blankets and placing them on top of a low table. “Soo-yah!”_ _

__“Be quiet and help Sehun spread the throw cushions around,” Kyungsoo tells him. Truth be told, he’s not sure his heart can take looking at Chanyeol’s aegyeo._ _

__“Do you know why he’s doing all these?” Chanyeol asks Sehun. The waiter shrugs, fighting back a smile. He knows why, he just likes to mess with Chanyeol. Chanyeol whines again but does as he’s told anyway._ _

__The bell rings and Chanyeol turns around to find Baekhyun waltzing in, a bright smile on his face and a horde of children behind him, walking in pairs and chatting animatedly among each other, a really hot guy bringing in the rear._ _

__“What is happening?” Chanyeol asks dumbly. Baekhyun doesn’t reply right away, instructing the kids to sit on the cushions and to wait patiently._ _

__After they’re all settled down, the other guy taking roll call, Baekhyun sidles up to Chanyeol and says, “Kids, this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol, these are my students. This is Sehun,” he points to the waiter, “And that is Kyungsoo. Oh, and that is my co-worker Jongdae.”_ _

__The kids chorus a greeting before going back to their own childish conversations. Chanyeol waits for someone to explain to him what’s going on, until Baekhyun takes pity on him and says, “We were on our way back to school after a field trip when our bus broke down. This was the closest place I could take them.”_ _

__“Oh,” Chanyeol says intelligently. Baekhyun giggles softly at the look on his face before he’s running to the kitchen, beckoned by Kyungsoo’s subtle bark of his name. Chanyeol follows him, not wanting to look at the kids who keep glancing towards him and giggling, much like their teacher._ _

__In the kitchen Chanyeol is met with chaos. Sehun is boiling water in the stove, Baekhyun is going over a list of allergies while Kyungsoo whisks away at baking batter. When the chef catches his eye, he nods to where Sehun is and says, “Help Sehunnie with the hot chocolate.”_ _

__Chanyeol nods, trying not to react at the nickname. It’d be a lot easier if the damn kid didn’t smirk at him like he’s satisfied, but still. When he’s given the sign, he pours the cocoa powder and whisks, and then transfers the hot chocolate to the mugs Sehun retrieves from the cabinets._ _

__Back in the café, Jongdae is singing along with the kids to some children song, clapping their hands and most of them off-key. They cheer loudly when they see the hot chocolate, but all it takes is one sharp look from Baekhyun for them to quieten down and wait patiently for their treats._ _

__Once they’re all sipping contently on the beverage, Jongdae points to Chanyeol’s guitar, which lies forgotten on one of the tables and asks, “Is that yours?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers suddenly shy. Baekhyun looks at him with a strange glint in his eyes and smiles._ _

__“Kids,” he addresses his students. “Would you like for Yeollie hyung to play something for you?”_ _

__Chanyeol is taken aback by the pet name, so much so he doesn’t protest to being used as entertainment. The kids agree immediately, begging him to do a million songs he isn’t familiar with._ _

__“I’ll play,” he agrees, sending a flabbergasted Baekhyun a smirk. “But only if _Baekhyunnie hyung _sings along.”___ _

____The kids cheer even louder. Baekhyun gapes at him, but pride seems to win over shyness and he struts to the guitar and plops down on one of the chairs, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Chanyeol fights back the urge to laugh at the look on his face and sits next to him, taking his guitar out of its case and tuning it a bit._ _ _ _

____“Do you know Blackpink’s Stay?” Baekhyun asks him. Chanyeol nods his head. “How about you do Jennie and Lisa’s lines and I do Rosé and Jisoo’s?”_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol agrees easily, humming the tones under his breath to remember how the song goes before he starts stroking his guitar._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun sings softly, hesitatingly at first, but slowly gets his confidence. Chanyeol can’t help to think that he sounds like an angel, sweet voice enveloping him like a hug. Sehun seems impressed too, his eyebrows climbing up to his hairline from his place in the counter._ _ _ _

____When it’s Chanyeol’s turn, he gets into it right away, not shy in the slightest. One of the perks of being in a band, he thinks. He almost, _almost _misses a note when he notices Baekhyun is smiling at him, obviously not expecting him to sing so well, but Chanyeol recovers fast enough.___ _ _ _

______When the first chorus comes along all the kids start to sing with them, Jongdae leading them and clapping his hands with them. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him, but he’s beaming._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the end of the song, the kids are all cheering and clapping. Chanyeol and Baekhyun bow per Jongdae’s insistence, and then the drummer plays a few more songs for them until the backup bus arrives to take them away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun thanks Kyungsoo a million times, ruffles Sehun’s hair and holds the door open for the kids all at the same time. When he’s about to leave, however, he turns around and sends Chanyeol a tiny, shy smile, thanks him for singing with him and ducks out before Chanyeol can say anything back._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun and Chanyeol hide behind the hot dog stand – well, Baekhyun is standing behind it, but Chanyeol is crouching and trying not to hit his head too hard on the plastic top -, their eyes trained on the couple walking along the sidewalk across theirs. The vendor keeps sending him weird looks, but they purchased hot dogs earlier and are still sipping on their soda cans so he can’t shoo them away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehun has an arm around Kyungsoo and they’re laughing, their backs turned to them when they stop in front of the pet store and Kyungsoo crouches down to tap the window, the little puppies obviously getting excited. Baekhyun smiles fondly at the sight, but especially at Sehun, who looks upset to be replaced by a bunch of dogs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want a puppy now,” Chanyeol whines into his hair, leaning over him to see the other two._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have one,” Baekhyun says distractedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol shifts excitedly, putting both hands on Baekhyun’s waist to stabilize him – Baekhyun wonders why he’s not pushing him off – and asks eagerly if he can come over to play with it. The cans are discarded on the trash bin and Baekhyun wonders briefly if the vendor will finally kick them to the curb._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure,” Baekhyun hums, looking over his shoulder to give him a smile. Chanyeol grins back, wide and unrestrained, and Baekhyun has to look away quickly. Soon enough too, because he catches sight of Sehun and Kyungsoo heading their way before the couple sees them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun scrambles back, more than a little freaking out, and doesn’t give himself time to panic before he’s pushing Chanyeol against a wall and kissing him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol makes a strangled sound, like he’s surprised, but Baekhyun parts to whisper “Go with it,” against his lips before kissing him again. Chanyeol does, his hands purchased on Baekhyun’s waist to tug him closer. Baekhyun can hear the other two walk past them, but he can’t bring himself to pull away. Instead, he pushes his mouth harder against the younger’s, cupping his jaw with both hands and thumbing at his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

______In a brave move, Baekhyun wraps a leg around Chanyeol’s waist, the taller boy spinning them around to press the teacher to the wall and lift him up, Baekhyun clinging to his waist with his legs, both arms going to his neck to hold himself up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol gives in to the kiss completely, his hands cupping Baekhyun’s arse as he holds him up, going as far as to squeeze his behind. He’s kind of expecting the spell to be broken, for Baekhyun to push him away or maybe whack him in the head, so he’s surprised when Baekhyun gasps softly into the kiss, his legs tightening around him. Chanyeol licks at his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Baekhyun grants it, letting his tongue peek shyly out of his mouth to tangle with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol takes his time to explore his mouth, running his tongue behind his teeth and massaging his gums._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they finally pull apart, they stare at each other for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles. They don’t move from their position, although Chanyeol does press Baekhyun into the wall a bit harder to make sure he doesn’t fall. Baekhyun lets his forehead knock gently against the younger’s, and suddenly their gazes are a lot… fonder, softer, more serious than they were before._ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun’s heart is hammering against his chest when he leans forward, and it feels like jumping off a cliff with his eyes closed, but he kisses Chanyeol again. Somewhere in the back of his head he remembers that they’re in public, in a dirty alleyway and that the whole purpose of this outing was to spy on Sehun and Kyungsoo, but the thoughts soon fly out the window when Chanyeol kisses him back._ _ _ _ _ _

______This kiss is sweeter – where the previous had been all clashing teeth and erratic, this one is filled with tender nips at his bottom lip and Baekhyun’s pretty hands brushing Chanyeol’s cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______When their tongues touch, Baekhyun feels a shiver run down his spine and he’s arching his back to be chest to chest with Chanyeol, his heart about to explode inside his ribs. Before he could form a coherent question, ask just what they were doing, Chanyeol separates from him and trails his lips down his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun lets out a stifled moan, and he can feel Chanyeol smile into his neck. Fucker he means to say, but once again his words are extinguished when Chanyeol sucks harshly on a tender spot on his neck, making him mewl quietly into the evening air._ _ _ _ _ _

______He lets out a pained hiss when Chanyeol bites down but the younger boy is soon licking over the wound in apology. His thighs clench around the strong body in protest when the pain doesn’t fade and Chanyeol dots soft kisses down the expanse of his neck to his collarbones, licking into the valley of his neck, wet goose bumps rising along the trail of his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______This stupid, gentle giant is so tender with him, holding him like he’s made of glass. Baekhyun has to admit he likes it – he likes it a lot._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so pretty,” Chanyeol mumbles between butterfly kisses. “Everything about you is so… pretty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Pretty. Baekhyun shivers again, but this time he can feel tears prickling at his eyes. He’s never been called pretty before. He’s never been treated so nicely before, either, and his heart swells with happiness and affection._ _ _ _ _ _

______It isn’t until minutes later that Chanyeol lets him down, his hands brushing Baekhyun’s torso on the way down and his smile almost blinding. Baekhyun smiles back, fingers clasped around Chanyeol’s neck and he tugs him down to press a shy peck on his lips before moving away, lacing his fingers with Chanyeol’s to drag him out of the alleyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next morning Sehun can’t stop frowning. Somi has already stopped asking what’s gotten his panties in a twist, obviously more interested with Kyla’s love life than Sehun’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sitting together in Baekhyun’s usual table, fingers intertwined and so close their thighs are probably touching under the table. They’ve been here for under an hour, whispering and giggling, sheets of paper strewn around them – Sehun had peeked at them when he served their order and as far as he could tell they were music sheets._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they first walked in, holding hands and beaming, Sehun had thought ‘awesome’ for a hot second before it was replaced by… jealousy? No, not exactly. It was sadness; he’d had fun with them, hiding and spying on the other when they were on a date with Kyungsoo. But now, they obviously had each other and Sehun could have Kyungsoo all for himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______He should be happy, elated. This is what he wanted, to date Kyungsoo and have him all to himself. But now that he has that, it doesn’t feel right. He can’t imagine being with Kyungsoo without Baekhyun and Chanyeol making sly remarks or smirking at him when he screws up._ _ _ _ _ _

______More importantly, he can’t imagine not having Chanyeol’s arm draped over his shoulder while they trail behind Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, leaning down to whisper into his ear with that deep voice of his._ _ _ _ _ _

______He can’t imagine not sitting in the passenger seat of Baekhyun’s car, fiddling with the radio so much the teacher swats his hand away or – in the best of cases – hold his hand to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _

______If Kyungsoo is affected by the sight of the two being all lovey-dovey in front of him, he doesn’t show it. Then again, he barely shows his face at all. Sehun suspects he’s jealous but too scared to say something, and he’s not going to take the first step either, so he simply watches them from the corner of his eye, trying not to grimace too much when they laugh loudly or when they kiss softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehun tries really hard to ignore the pain in his chest when he sees Baekhyun brushing his nose against Chanyeol’s, the cutest smile he has seen on the shorter’s face when Chanyeol kisses the tip of his nose and his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehun definitely ignores Somi’s attempts to cheer him up when he has to escape to the kitchen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol cutely waving at him too much for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hunnie!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh no. Sehun pretends like he doesn’t hear his name being called as he rushes out of the convenience store. He’s not fast enough though, and his wrist is suddenly grasped in slender fingers – he doesn’t have to look to know who it is. There’s only one person who calls him that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sehun,” Baekhyun pants, his voice sounding excited. “How are you? It’s been so long since -”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let go of me,” Sehun snaps, shaking off the older boy. There’s a strangled gasp behind him that tugs at Sehun’s heart but he doesn’t turn around, running out into the crowded sidewalk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait up!” Chanyeol’s voice booms. Sehun tries to get away, but apparently he’s not faster than those two and soon they’ve caught up to him, both grabbing one arm to stop him. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehun can’t handle the broken tone of Chanyeol’s voice, or the way Baekhyun’s lips are downturned in a pout. He stares ahead while the two fuss over him, asking if he’s feeling alright and checking him all over._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sehun,” Baekhyun snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Talk to us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Should he say it? Sehun debates with himself momentarily until common sense makes an appearance and shakes him out of it. Of course he can’t, is he insane? What would he say? I’m in love with the both of you and it hurts to see you so happy because I’m not part of it, even though I still love Kyungsoo? What would they think of him?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing’s wrong,” Sehun says finally, not meeting their eyes. They obviously don’t believe him, if their knowing glances are anything to go by._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on,” Chanyeol says suddenly, tugging Sehun in the opposite direction of his apartment. They stop in front of a parked car, Baekhyun’s car. The next thing Sehun knows, he’s sitting in the backseat while Baekhyun drives them God knows where._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they stop it’s in front of an apartment building. Baekhyun gets out of the car and between him and Chanyeol they drag Sehun inside, into the elevator and up three floors, the younger boy kicking and screaming the whole way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol unlocks the last door to the right and Sehun is pushed inside. He guesses this is Chanyeol’s place, and he begrudgingly has to admit that it’s kind of cool. He wouldn’t have expected anything else from a guy who plays in a band for a living and is actually successful._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sit,” Baekhyun instructs, pointing to the couch in the middle of the living room. Sehun thinks his hyung seems a little too comfortable ordering him around, especially in someone else’s apartment. “What’s the problem, Sehun? We haven’t seen you in weeks and the first thing you do is run away from us. Did we do something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh God, kill him. Sehun wants to beg his hyung not to look at him like that, all pouty and sad like he actually misses him. Chanyeol is holding hands with Baekhyun, but his eyes are trained on Sehun and Sehun only, large and unwavering and Sehun can’t help but think that the drummer is like an open book._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You didn’t do anything,” Sehun admits eventually, looking down. “It’s not your fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It doesn’t ease their tension. If anything, Chanyeol just looks more anxious, and Baekhyun is chewing on his bottom lip, gripping the hand in his so hard his knuckles are turning white. Sehun looks away from their joined hands quickly, pushing away the thought that wishes he could hold their hands like that too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sehun,” Chanyeol whispers. Sehun looks at him and he just knows that Chanyeol knows. There’s apprehension in his eyes, but there’s unrestrained joy too, like he’s been given the best Christmas gift of his life. “Is it… what I’m thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun looks between the two of them confusedly. Sehun shrugs, not wanting to give anything away. “I don’t know hyung. What are you thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Baekhyun demands, shaking his boyfriend a little. “What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol doesn’t answer right away. His lips keep stretching into a smile that he tries to fight, hesitating to celebrate just yet. “Sehun,” he whispers breathlessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehun winces, his heart tap dancing at the way Chanyeol says his name; so softly, reverentially. “What?” Baekhyun whines._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol finally tears his eyes away from Sehun to look at the shortest of the three. He’s so excited, grinning brightly as he leans down to whisper in his ear. Baekhyun’s eyes light up, showing off his pearly white teeth when he looks at Sehun._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you really?” he asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehun doesn’t say anything. He’s worried they’re misinterpreting the situation or that they’re playing with him. He’s terrified to be honest, and he suddenly wishes Jongin were here, to hold his hand and tell him what to say, forever the most eloquent of the two._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do I really what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you like us both?” Baekhyun is straightforward now. Sehun’s silence is enough answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon, he’s enveloped in two pair of arms, two sets of lips pressing into the crown of his head, his cheek, on the back of his neck and the curve of his jaw. Sehun doesn’t know how to react, his mind reeling. He can’t believe they’re actually okay with this, with him liking both of them. They should be weirded out, not kissing him and whispering sweet things into his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait a second,” Chanyeol says suddenly, pulling away from Sehun. He looks serious enough that Baekhyun stops too. “We need to discuss something first.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it?” Baekhyun asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who’s going to kiss him first?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They’re quiet, thinking. Then –_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dibs!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dibs!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo stares at Sehun for a long time. He’s sure he’s never seen the waiter this happy in a long time, a smile on his lips without trying and whistling as he goes about his job. One of their regulars asked him why he’s on such a good mood and Sehun merely shrugs, but there’s a blush on his cheeks and that’s undeniable._ _ _ _ _ _

______During closing time, Kyungsoo corners him in the kitchen and demands to know what’s got him so happy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I…” Sehun starts, wringing his hands together. “I’m…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They’re interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing and Baekhyun’s loud greeting. Kyungsoo gets excited for a millisecond until he realizes the older man is hollering for Sehun, and that the waiter is looking delighted._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Sehun walks out of the kitchen he’s immediately wrapped in Chanyeol’s arms, until Baekhyun whines and pushes them apart so he can hug Sehun too. Kyungsoo watches the exchange with a heavy heart, hiding behind the kitchen door and gulping when Sehun leans up to press a lingering kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. Kyungsoo’s always wanted to kiss him, to kiss all three of them and now his opportunity is gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stays in the café long after the three are gone, sitting in one of the tables and staring at his feet dejectedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon demands to know the moment Kyungsoo walks through the door. The baker’s eyes are red and puffy and he looks like he’s in desperate need of a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo doesn’t answer right away, but he spreads his arms in a silent request. Junmyeon complies in a heartbeat, enveloping the younger boy in a tight hug. Kyungsoo sobs into his shoulder, muttering on and on about how stupid he was, how he ruined everything._ _ _ _ _ _

______Junmyeon isn’t sure what all this is about, but he can guess, especially when Kyungsoo mentions how he’s never seen Sehun happier before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m guessing they got together?” Junmyeon whispers. Kyungsoo nods, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt when they pull apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The three guys I like are happy and together,” he mumbles. “Without me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nothing comes out of Junmyeon’s mouth, unsure of what to say, of what would make his friend feel better. It most suck terribly, and he can only imagine how Kyungsoo is feeling – his psychiatric training, combined with his training in all things Kyungsoo, tell him the younger boy is belittling himself, thinking he’s not good enough. That sort of destructive thinking has been a constant since he and Taemin fell apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says firmly, grabbing Kyungsoo by the shoulders. “Listen to me. You deserve to be loved. Don’t do this to yourself. Talk to them; figure out where things went wrong. If I’m not mistaken, they never talked to you to say ‘hey, we’re gonna start dating each other, sorry’, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At Kyungsoo’s feeble nod, Junmyeon continues. “Well, confront them about it. You deserve better than that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks hyung,” Kyungsoo says; his voice quiet and broken. Junmyeon’s heart aches at the sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No need to thank me,” Junmyeon reassures him. “And just so you know, next time they make you cry, I’m sending Yifan after their asses.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo does as he’s told. The next morning, in fact, or else he’ll freak out and back out. He sends Somi on a prompt lunch break with Kyla, the fifteen year old sending him a knowing look before disappearing in the streets, and then texts Chanyeol and Baekhyun to please meet him at the café._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two are there in a heartbeat. They arrive at the same time, which makes Kyungsoo wonder if they were together already before pushing the thought out the window. Sehun is surprised to see them, looking around while probably looking for Somi, but sits down obediently when Kyungsoo asks him to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo sets his gaze on the three boys, sitting on one side of the table. Baekhyun is anxiously worrying his bottom lip, holding tightly to Chanyeol’s hand while Sehun is practically glued to his side. It sends a spark of jealousy straight to Kyungsoo’s heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I,” he falters. Kyungsoo hadn’t really thought of what to say. “I want to ask if… if you guys are… done with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There. He said it. Kyungsoo looks down to his lap as he waits for the others to say something, _anything _. However, when it becomes clear they aren’t going to dignify that with an answer, he gets up, frowning. “Never mind.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait!” Sehun suddenly shouts. Kyungsoo is startled, turning back around to find Sehun looks panicky. “Hyung, we still like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo frowns again, deeper this time. Baekhyun is nodding vigorously, eyes wide. Chanyeol has his mouth hanging open, looking at Kyungsoo like he’s an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sehun, if this is a joke -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It isn’t!” Chanyeol insists, getting off the chair. His fingers are still tangled with Baekhyun’s and the rapidness with which he moves doesn’t give the older boy time to detach so he ends up lurching forward before Chanyeol releases him with a sheepish smile. “Soo-yah, I know things are a little confusing now, but we do like you still, very much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” Baekhyun whispers, sending Kyungsoo a warm smile. “Kyungsoo, we wanted to tell you before, but we worried it was too fast. We might be okay with this development, but none of us knew how you would react.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“React to what?” Kyungsoo demands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“To be with us,” Sehun says. “The three of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo blanches. His mind is still trying to wrap around the consent of _the three of them _while his heart is already consenting and his head is nodding yes. There’s nothing he can do about it, either. He can’t even begin to consider backtracking because gangly limbs are making their way around his waist, and suddenly he finds himself suffocated by three different bodies, all cheering and laughing and kissing his head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And yeah, okay, he could definitely get used to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There’s one thing they insisted he did, though. Kyungsoo fiddles with his thumbs as he stares at the man sitting in front of him, waiting impatiently for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Taemin looks the same as he did back when they were together, except his hair is a little shorter. He has the same shifty smile he wore in the days prior to their breakup; in retrospect, Kyungsoo should have seen it coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyungsoo, why are you doing this?” Taemin sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Multiple reasons,” Kyungsoo says. “One, I need closure, as Junmyeon hyung keeps pointing out every chance he gets. Second, my new partners think so too, and not a day goes by without them pestering me about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Taemin hesitates. “Part… _ners _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyungsoo hums, directing his gaze to a table not too far from them. Chanyeol and Sehun pretend not to be looking at them, diverting their eyes to the menus, but Baekhyun sends a cold smile Taemin’s way and waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So?” Kyungsoo prompts. “Why did you leave me like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I didn’t love you anymore,” Taemin admits, running a tired hand down his face. When he focuses back on Kyungsoo, his eyes are ashamed but soft. “That sort of thing happens, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, it happens,” Kyungsoo concedes. “But a better person would have talked to me about it instead of leaving in the middle of the day. You just packed your stuff and ran out the door without saying a word. You wouldn’t pick up the phone or answer my texts. I thought you were dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry,” Taemin says. “I was scared. I didn’t know how to say it; I didn’t want to hurt you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Worked out great, don’t you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry,” he repeats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyungsoo shrugs. “So you’re married now? To whom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Krystal,” at the mention of her name, a smile breaks across Taemin’s face. “We married a year ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Kyungsoo finds he means it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________EPILOGUE – ONE YEAR LATER_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chanyeol is as stealthy as possible as he sneaks up on Kyungsoo in their kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The baker is making breakfast, humming along to the radio and flipping the pancakes. The other two are still snoring peacefully in their bed (beds, plural, pushed together to fit all four grown men), and even if it pained Chanyeol to leave them behind, he doesn’t like it when Kyungsoo cooks by himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Finally, he’s standing behind him. In one swift move, Chanyeol has an armful of Kyungsoo held to his chest, the younger boy giving a squeak of surprise followed by a groan of annoyance before he goes slack in his grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good morning,” Chanyeol singsongs. Kyungsoo says something back that is muffled by Chanyeol’s shirt, leaning his head up to allow Chanyeol to press a kiss to his lips before he moves away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks. At Chanyeol’s affirmative, he pushes a plate with pancakes stacked one on top of another his way and points to the maple syrup on the counter. “Go crazy – but save some for the other two!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chanyeol takes the plate and disappears out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo can hear muffled voices, Sehun’s distinctive morning drawl and Baekhyun’s whining, and then the kitchen is full and louder than it was before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once the dishes are cleared and washed, Baekhyun drags Chanyeol to the couch and plops down on his lap, demanding cuddles before he has to leave for band practice. The drummer does as he’s told without much fuss, holding Baekhyun to his chest and kissing his neck. Meanwhile, Sehun has a job interview in a few hours and he’s already freaking out, tossing clothe in the floor as he hunts for something appropriate to wear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyungsoo helps him, giving his consent or denial to different dress shirts until they find one suitable. When Sehun asks if Kyungsoo would kiss him until he has to get ready, the baker complies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At some point, Baekhyun enters the room and complains loudly that they’re making out without them, calling for Chanyeol to “Come look at this disrespect!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Somehow, Kyungsoo ends up in Baekhyun’s lap, the teacher pressing kisses to his neck while Kyungsoo stares in fascination as Chanyeol makes Sehun putty in his hands. Their younger partner is the easiest to fluster, something they all take pleasure in and advantage of. Like right now, Chanyeol licking into his mouth, one hand on his waist while the other tugs softly at his hair. Sehun is canting his hips up in search for friction that Chanyeol denies, pulling away and smirking at the offended cries he receives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m right here,” Baekhyun smirks into his neck, breaking Kyungsoo out of his reverie. Well, that and the hands slowly wandering down to his ass. Kyungsoo slaps the hands away before Baekhyun can get too frisky, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There’s no time,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “Sehunnie has to leave soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But _we _don’t have to,” Baekhyun whines. However, he doesn’t try anything again, and Kyungsoo rewards him with a pat on the head and a promise to blow him later.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After Sehun is through the door, sent on his merry way by a slap to the ass courtesy of Chanyeol and good luck wishes from the others, Chanyeol leaving soon after for practice, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun settle on the couch to watch movies and wait for the others to get home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It’s the summer, so Baekhyun doesn’t have to work, and Kyungsoo doesn’t work on Mondays, so it’s just the two of them for hours. Baekhyun snuggles up to him and falls asleep sometime between Doomsday and Taken. Kyungsoo doesn’t fall asleep, but he is lulled to a quiet rest, muting the TV and brushing his fingers along the expanse of Baekhyun’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If you take a picture it’ll last longer,” Baekhyun mumbles into his shoulder, a pretty smile making its way to his mouth. Kyungsoo does as he’s told, snapping a pic with his phone, much to Baekhyun’s surprise. “Did you really?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yep,” Kyungsoo laughs, setting the picture as his background. Baekhyun scoffs, unbelieving, but he’s still grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chanyeol returns around three pm, drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket and guitar slung over his shoulder. He’s barely through the door when Baekhyun is latching on to him, whining into his mouth about Kyungsoo bullying him between kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The drummer laughs, pecking his mouth a few times and patting his bum as condolence. Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun is the only person who finds groping and ass-grabbing comforting. He denies everything Baekhyun says when Chanyeol goes to kiss him too, saying that if anything he should be the one complaining because Baekhyun drooled on his shirt, barking out a laugh at Baekhyun’s outraged cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They call Sehun to ask how the interview went. It isn’t his boyfriend who answers, but Jongin, telling him how Sehun insists he screwed up and is currently attempting to suffocate into the cushions of his old apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Please come pick him up,” Jongin sighs. “I can’t get anything done with him here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Neither goes, and soon Sehun is walking through the driveway, Jongin sending them an exasperated look before disappearing into the hallway. The younger boy drapes himself over the three sitting on the couch, placing Baekhyun’s hand on his hair in a silent request._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That night, Sehun’s the one sleeping in the middle, nestled between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol with an arm draped over Baekhyun’s waist to hold Sehun and Kyungsoo’s hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
